Kobold
|patron deity = Echidna |language = Common, YipyakThomas M. Costa. "Speaking in Tongues." Dragon Magazine Annual 1999. ''Page 29. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast. |height = 2' - 2'5" |weight = 35 - 45 lbs |skincolor = Reddish brown to black (scales) |eyecolor = Burnt orange, red |vision = Darkvision |distinctions = Small, aggressive, physically durable, industrious, nimble, stealthy |lifespan = Usually up to 50 years |subraces = Aquatic kobold, arctic kobold, desert kobold, dragonwrought kobold, earth kobold, jungle kobold |challenge = 0.25 |source = MM3.5 |page = 161-162 |first = |based = }}This article is about the Kobold and how it fits in Lemurias. Check out, Kobold (playable) for monster statistics and how they can be played in the game.The kobolds also have a creation myth. '''Kobolds' are aggressive, inward, yet industrious small humanoid creatures. They are noted for their skill at building traps and preparing ambushes, and mining. Kobolds are distantly related to dragons and urds and are often found serving the former as minions. Transported from their home worlds (Abeir-Toril and Thurban), the kobolds are the most the most underestimated race you will find on the planet. Despite their cowardice, the race is tenaciously and incredibly violent when their space is being threatened. Kobolds are a race to be respected and perhaps even feared by the adventurers of Phaeselis. Their trap making abilities, and their natural talent for mining makes the Phaeselis cave system a dangerous place to be. Which is ironic, considering how they are unwanted in the city. Phyisical Description Kobolds are reptilian humanoids. A kobold stands between 2' and 2'6" (60cm – 75cm) tall, weighing 35 to 45 pounds (16 – 20kg). A kobold is a small, lizard-like humanoid with a short, stunted snout and a long, slithering tail. Their hands and feet end in sharp, clacking claws, and their scales appear in a variety of colors, including red, black, white, green, and blue. Genesis Kobolds are actually corrupted Dragonborn. They are considered to be a corrupted part of the dragonborn race by the Dragonborns and then usually treated like trash and refuse by the race. They used to be the grunts for the Dragonborn, having been made for toil and labor as slaves, but since on Thurban the Turathi had fell, the Dragonborn treat kobolds as garbage. Mythologically linked to Echidna, kobolds do show some signs that the Mother of All Monsters were their forebearer. They are typically fecund, and they grovel around Dragonborn and the dragons a lot. Sometimes, the kobolds worship the latter as gods. Kobolds are often still employed as house slaves by the Dragonborn. What actually created the kobolds was a genetic mixup back on Thurban. Someone wanted to breed a race of slaves from the Dragonborn, and they were largely successful, selecting for small stature and submissiveness as genetic traits. When Thurban faced it's greatest crisis from an alien (elven) invasion from the Great Beyond, many kobolds fled through the Dragon Gate first before the Dragonborn could. Relationship with the Dragonborn Treated as dirt, the the Kobolds are referred as "gully" or as "gutter dragonborn." The humans just call them kobolds, according to the ancient legend of small mountain men that like to go bump in the night. True to form, the kobolds regressed to a stone age, or Chalcolithic society and typically live in tribes in the wild where they can. Sometimes, though, if a tribe needs a king, they would seek out a dragonborn in order to make him or her their king or queen. It doesn't matter what sex or age, they will take who they can get to wear the royal crown. This often leads to -- "Becareful, don't wander off, or the Gutter Dragonborn will get you!" from parents to their offspring. Which is often true. Culture Kobolds live in the dark, ideally underground or thick forest, in tribal societies. Their lairs are often overcrowded, although when one tribe becomes too numerous, it splits. The overcrowding has eliminated the concept of privacy, so kobolds sleep in communal areas, and nudity is not regarded as shameful or offensive, even to the opposite sex. Kobolds wear clothing for function or ritual, but not to prevent nudity. The common overcrowding leads to conflict, and two kobolds will fight to settle their differences, although these fights are not usually lethal. This leads to a lack of deep-rooted or severe divisions or grievances in kobold society. They are respectful of authority figures, and will obey diligently, particularly when their ruler is lawful evil. The greatest art for kobolds is trapmaking. The use of invention and cunning in traps is the mark of a good trapmaker. The other art form is the pictorial representation of the tribe's history, created on the walls of a specially created room in every lair. Kobolds enjoy making jewellery from the gems and precious metals they encounter while mining. They can be possessive about their personal jewellery collections, and much effort is put into crafting beautiful jewellery, unlike other items, which are functional more than aesthetically pleasing. Lycanthropy At some point in time, kobolds learned to domesticate dire weasels to serve them as guards and hunters. This resulted in lycanthropic kobold dire weasels. Around one in ten thousand kobolds is a natural lycanthrope in this manner. Kobolds also use dire weasels as mounts. Where other races consider heroes to be those who enact great feats of strength or military prowess, kobold heroes are those kobolds who show great prowess in trap setting, torture and ambush. Fashion Most kobolds are miners and so dress in sleeveless tunics and breeches, but kobolds enjoy dressing in more elegant clothing for festivities. This includes clothes made from silk or leather, but tailored clothes are only common among leaders. Garments are often made to compliment the wearer's eyes, which involves the use of orange or red dyes. Other garments might be dyed to demonstrate the wearer's affinity to a particular kind of dragon. Kobold garments have conservative lines, not exposing bare scales in a suggestive way. Kobolds require the dexterity in their feet too often to wear footwear, and the soles of their feet are hard enough to cope with most surfaces. Due to the amount of time kobolds spend mining, gemstones are readily available, and they use these to adorn their clothing, and to make jewellery. Psychology Kobolds hold a hatred for nearly all other humanoid races and enjoy killing and torturing them, in particular brownies, gnomes, pixies and sprites. As individuals, kobolds are as unique as the members of any other race. But taken as a whole, kobolds share a very consistent and complex psyche. *Survival Instinct: Kobolds have a strong fight or flight response and a strong will to survive. They are really conscious of their frailty, and thus do their best to be cautious, however there are strength in numbers. Sometimes, though, they can be paranoid. Most kobolds do what they must to ensure the survival of their tribe. *Tribe Before Self-Usually: Kobolds put the society before the tribe. Even lacking the capacity for compassion that humankind has, a kobold tends to take care of his own better than a human would. However, often when push comes to shove (and it does), a kobold won't think twice about sacrificing another to escape danger. This often shows quick thinking in the face of danger, and the tribe needs more of that . . . *Inter-Kobold Relations: Another sign that they are lacking the human capacity for compassion, a kobold tribe functions like a well oiled machine. Also, kobolds have a high mortality rate so strong friendships are slow to form. Its because of this that kobolds do not mate for life, however pairings may last for months or even years before they break up. Once an egg is laid, it is often taken to the creche to be cared for. The parents do not form an attachment to their eggs or to the hatchings they spawn, but all members of the tribe bear some responsibility to look after and train the young. *Small Reptile Complex: A kobold is well aware of his stature and physical weakness, so some have a strong desire to prove themselves better than the big folk (humans and Dragonborn). Many kobolds have taken this to a sociopathic extreme, manifesting as cruelty -- especially those who are larger or more powerful. *Draconic Kinship: Kobolds, because they are corrupted Dragonborn, have a strong connection to dragons. Because of this, and they don't know that they are related to the Dragonborn anymore, kobolds are certain of their place alongside the dragons. For them, that's an ego boost. *Draconic Superiority: Kobolds, as a race, are egoistical and believe that they have entitlement. They even believe that they are better than humans, and most certainly the hated gnomes. This egomaniacal feeling has come with the indoctrination that they are like the noble and mighty dragons. However, the cowardly race has little show for their Superiority except in greater numbers. *Obsessive with Picks and Tricks: Kobolds seem to have a proclivity for mining and trap making. At least, most ofthee kobolds encountered by adventurers. The reasons for this does seem clear: a kobold shares the human capacity to adapt the environment around them to suit them, instead of adapting to the environment. Kobolds are happy to remain separated from the other races, and are a confident race. A kobold saying states: It is unknown how kobolds are of dragon heritage. While each kobold values its own life, the tribe comes first. They consider the success of their tribe to be their own success. Facts about Kobolds # '"Kobolds are Dragons."' Well, the Kobolds will tell you that they are dragons. Ask them and they will name off any number of similarities. From their shape of their skulls, to their skin, to their horn composition and ear frills. The parallels are pretty much unmistakable. # '"Kobolds can turn anything into a trap, even your own mother." '''Kobolds have an innate idea about making traps. Or at least, they all learn how to make traps, it seems like. Anyhow, they all seem to like making traps. It seems to be a national pastime for them. People who want to improve their skills will often seek out kobold traps to reverse engineer them or seek out kobold tutors. Kobolds who are master trap builders are often called upon by governments and thieves guilds to build elaborate traps for them. # References Gallery Kobold Swarm.jpg|Kobold Teamwork in Action! (from Kobolds of Golarion!) Kobold wizard.png|Kobold Wizard! Naked Kobold with a Spear.jpg|A naked blue skinned kobold with a spear (and yes, this appears in a Paizo product!) Dragon Shaman.jpg|Dragon Herald (from Kobolds of Golarion). Kobold-Forest-679x1024.jpg|Cute kobold sculpture. Kobold eating a fish.jpg|Yum! Me like fishies! Deekin portrait.jpg|Deekin Scalesinger|link=http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Deekin_Scalesinger Tartuk.png|Boil, toil, and trouble! ElementalExarch GuidoKuip DeepMagic.jpg|Burn them, burn them all!! Kobolds of Golarion.jpg|Cover Art for Kobolds of Golarion Kobold-1.jpg|A gaggle of kobolds! Dx0127we rotdwe kobold.jpg|4e Kobold. PZO9031-KoboldShaman.jpg|Kobold shaman. Category:Kobold Category:Reptilian Humanoids Category:Dragon Category:Non-Player Races of Phaeselis Category:Pathfinder Player Companion Category:Kobolds of Golarion Category:Draconic Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Creatures with a rating of less than 1